LUHANGEL
by Rara Jung
Summary: ![CHAP 2 UP]! pernikahan tanpa cinta dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun -seorang namja normal yang memiliki sikap dingin dan pokerface- dengan luhan -seorang namja biasa yang bahkan tak dikenalnya- karena janji yang pernah dibuat ibunya demi keselamatan nyawanya. Lambat laun, cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka sampai akhrinya luhan melakukan kesalahan yang membuat sehun marah. YAOI HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LUHANGEL

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun & Luhan and other

.

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. FF ini murni pemikiran saya jadi, plagiat silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Sehun namja normal dengan sikap dingin dan pokerface andalannya  
harus menikah dengan namja biasa seperti luhan karena janji yang pernah dibuat ibunya demi keselamatan nyawanya.  
Pernikahan yang tidak didasari cinta membuat oh sehun sering bertindak semaunya. _

_._

_._

_._

**This YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**Sorry for typos. EYD berantakan.**

**Hope you like this story.**

.

.

.

_Luhan like an Angel_

.

.

.

Begitu sampai dikamar, sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya. Terbang dari Canada ke Seoul bukan perjalanan yang bisa dibilang dekat. Namja tampan itu menutup matanya menghela nafas berat. "sehun, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi" sehun -namja yang tengah berbaring- membuka matanya dan menatap namja yang baru saja mengganggu acara istirahatnya tengah tersenyum kearahnya -yang bagi sehun adalah senyum membawa luka-. Sungguh, sehun tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan seorang namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Tak ingin menanggapi, sehun membalikan tubuhnya menjadi posisi tengkurap dan tak menghiraukan namja yang masih berdiri menatapnya. Kadang sehun menyesali kenapa dia bisa memiliki orang tua -lebih tepatnya eomma- yang bisa dengan mudahnya membuat janji seperti itu kepada Tuhan. Bukannya berjanji _'jika dia perempuan akan ku nikahkan dengan anakku, tapi kalau laki-laki akan ku jadiakan dia anak'_ melainkan _'Siapapun dia, akan ku nikahkan dia dengan anak ku'_ demi Tuhan sehun masih normal yang menyukai gadis atau bahkan wanita sexy seperti Miranda Kerr. Bukan seperti namja yang sekarang menjadi 'istrinya'.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Terlihat seorang namja berparas cantik sedang memaju mundurkan alat pelnya diatas lantai keramik yang sebenarnya sudah bersih dengan bersenandung kecil. Sepertinya mood namja ini sedang baik. Disisi lain ada seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan tergesa-gesa sedikit berlari, menapaki lorong yang ada di Seoul International Hospital. Matanya menyapu sekeliling, berharap segera menemukan pintu bertuliskan "emergency unit" dimana anaknya sedang ditangani.

"nyonya awas" teriakan seorang namja cukup membuyarkan konsentrasinya mencari tempat yang dituju. Baru saja hendak menoleh, yeoja paruh baya itu merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga bergeser cukup jauh sebelum terhempas kelantai.

BRAK

"AHH" namja yang tadi mendorongnya mengerang sakit setelah tubuhnya tertimpa tangga yang seharusnya jatuh padanya -yeoja patuh baya- kalau saja namja itu tak mendorongnya.

"omo sesange. Gwaenchanha?" nyonya yang terduduk dilantai itu bangkit dan berusaha memindahkan tangga yang menimpa namja yang sudah mendorong -menolong- nya.

"gwaenchanha nyonya. Harusnya saya yang bertanya, apakah ada tidak apa-apa? Maaf tadi saya mendorong anda" namja itu bangkit sambil memegangi pingganganya sambil meringis pelan.

"tidak, saya yang harusnya minta maaf, anda jadi begini karena menolong saya"

"sudah kewajiban setiap orang untuk saling menolong nyonya"

"maaf, saya buru-buru. Ini kartu nama saya, kalau ada apa-apa dengan tubuh anda karena tertimpa tangga tadi. Hubungi saja saya, saya akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya" nonya itu menyerahkan kartu namanya pada namja yang sudah menolongnya. Namja itu mangambil kartu nama tersebut, kemudian keduanya membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam sudah yeoja paruh baya itu mondar mandir didepan ruang emergency.

Cklek

Suara pintu dibuka, seorang dokter bersama dua perawat keluar dari sana dan disambut pertanyaan khawatir dari seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tadi sibuk mondar mandir.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?"

"anda nyonya Oh?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"dia banyak kehilangan darah dan perlu donor darah secepatnya. Stok darah O sedang kosong" nyonya oh menutup mulutnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Kalau menunggu besok, saya tidak yakin anak anda bisa—"

"darahnya sama dengan ayahnya dan ayahnya sedang diluar negeri. Dokter saya mohon lakukan apa saja agar anak saya bisa selamat dok" ujar nyonya Oh mengguncang bahu sang dokter. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah, airmata kini tak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

"nyonya maaf kami terlambat" muncul beberapa orang memakai jas hitam dengan perawakan tinggi besar, ya sepertinya itu bodyguard nyonya Oh.

"apa diantara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah O? Hah? Jawab aku!" nyonya Oh kalut. Terisak. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Sedang yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"maaf nyonya oh, saya permisi dulu. Anda berdoa saja semoga ada yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk anak anda. kami juga akan berusaha mendapatkannya" dokter itu kembali masuk sedangkan suster yang bersama melangkah pergi entah kemana.

"cepat cari siapa saja yang mau mendonorkan darahnya untuk anakku dan pastikan dia sehat. CEPAT!" perintah nyonya Oh pada bodyguard yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

Nonya Oh terduduk dibangku panjang yang ada disamping ruang emergency menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meraih smartphone yang ada disaku mantelnya. Menekan tombol 1 yang langsung terhubung dengan suaminya namun yang menyambutnya bukan suara sang suami melainkan mailbox.

"cepat pulang.. Hiks.. Sehun.. hiks.. dia kecelakaan dan kehilangan banyak darah.. hiks" nyonya Oh menurunkan banda tipis yang menempel ditelinganya begitu saja. Nyonya memejamkan matanya 'ya Tuhan, ku mohon kirimkanlah malaikatmu untuk menolong anak ku. Siapapun dia, akan ku nikahkan dia dengan anak ku. Ku mohon Tuhan selamatkan anakku. Jangan ambil dia secepat ini' bantinya.

"maaf, nyonya Oh"

"ya?" yeoja paruh baya itu mendongak dan menemukan dua suster yang tadi keluar dari ruang emergency bersama dokter yang menangani anaknya. "suster! Apakah sudah ada pendonor untuk anak saya?" nyonya berdiri sambil mengusap pipinya yang banjir oleh airmata. Kedua suster itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruang rawat VVIP terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat terbaring dengan mata tertutup, kepalanya dibalut dengan kain perban, tangannya diinfus, jangan lupakan alat bantu pernafasan yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

"terima kasih Tuhan, karena kau telah mengabulkan doaku" nyonya oh mengusap-usap lembt surai anak semata wayangnya yang kini tengah terlelap. Dokter Kim baru saja keluar setelah mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan segera sadar beberapa jam lagi.

.

"suster, apa boleh saya bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mendonorkan darahnya untuk anak saya?" kini nyonya Oh tengah berbicara dengan salah satu suster yang ditemuinya saat menunggu sehun ditangani.

"tentu, dia sedang istirahat diruang donor darah. Mari ikut saya" suster tersebut berjalan mendahului nyonya Oh.

.

Cklek

Suster itu membuka pintu ruangan dimana terdapat seseorang yang mungkin kini telah dianggap nyonya Oh sebagai malaikat untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"silahkan anda masuk nyonya, saya permisi dulu" pamit suster.

Nyonya Oh melangkah perlahan mendekati seseorang yang tengan berbaring dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat.

"ehem" dehem nyonya Oh pelan takut mengganggu. Merasa ada seseorang yang berdehem padanya, namja tersebut menoleh.

Mata nyonya Oh melebar "anda?"

.

.

.

Lanjut

Or

End?

.

.

.

Maafkan saya karena my pervert namja aja belum selesai malah bikin ff baru.. habis mumpung ada ide, jadi saya tuangkan aja daripada mubajir.  
makasih yang udah mau baca.  
tolong reviewnya ya yeorobun biar saya bisa nentuin ff ini bakal dilanjut apa ga..hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : LUHANGEL

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Cast : Sehun & Luhan and other

.

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. saya cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast. FF ini murni pemikiran saya jadi, plagiat silahkan pergi jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_Pernikahan tanpa cinta terpaksa dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun -seorang namja normal yang memiliki sikap dingin dan pokerface- dengan luhan -seorang namja biasa yang bahkan tak dikenalnya- karena janji yang pernah dibuat ibunya demi keselamatan nyawanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka sampai akhrinya luhan melakukan kesalahan yang membuat sehun marah._

_._

_._

_._

**This YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read.**

**No Bash No Flame.**

**Sorry for typos. EYD berantakan.**

**Hope you like this story.**

.

.

.

_Luhan like an Angel_

.

.

.

_Preview chapter 1_

_Nyonya Oh melangkah perlahan mendekati seseorang yang tengan berbaring dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat._

"_ehem" dehem nyonya Oh pelan takut mengganggu. Merasa ada seseorang yang berdehem padanya, namja tersebut menoleh._

_Mata nyonya Oh melebar "anda?"_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Oh, nyonya. Kita bertemu lagi" namja itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"jangan bangun dulu, anda berbaring saja" cegah nyonya oh.

"ah ne. Emh kalau boleh tau, ada perlu apa anda kemari?"

"apakah benar anda yang telah menonorkan darah pada namja yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi sore?"

"ne. Apa anda kerabat orang itu?"

"ah itu sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"MALDO ANDWAE! Eomma jangan bercanda. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu" namja berkulit putih pucat itu terlihat sangat kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan dari orang yang telah melahirkannya 24 tahun yang lalu. dirinya yang sedang duduk santai langsung berdiri secara refleks. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah 2 hari dirawat inap dan sekarang sudah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan seperti ini?

"eomma serius sehunnie. Dia adalah malaikat penolongmu. Kalau dia tidak ada mungkin nyawamu tidak terselamatkan" nyonya oh ikut berdiri.

"tapi tidak harus menikahkan aku dengannya kan?" nampak sekali wajah sehun yang tidak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak eommanya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah cukup matang untuk berumah tangga sehun. Apalagi kau sudah tidak mau tinggal bersama kami disini dan lebih memilih rumah pribadimu. Kalau kau menikah pasti ada yang memperhatikanmu disana" jelas nyonya oh meyakinkan.

"masih ada bibi Kim yang memperhatikanku" elak sehun

"tidak, bibi Kim akan eomma berhentikan dari rumah mu dan kembali bekerja disini!"

"eomma, pokoknya aku ti—"

"sehun ah, selama ini kami tidak pernah mengaturmu dan melarangmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi appa harap kali ini kau menuruti kemauan orang yang sudah mengandung, melahirkan dan membesarkanmu. Lagipula dia orang yang baik, menolong eomma mu dari tangga yang akan menimpanya, menyumbangkan darahnya dengan suka rela yang bisa membuatmu masih bisa menghirup oksigen sekarang, dan jangan lupakan, didalam tubuhmu mengalir darahnya" kini appa sehun ikut angkat bicara.

Yah, bagaimanapun apa yang dikatakan appanya memang benar, sehun selalu bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau tanpa ada larangan sedikitpun dari orang tuanya, anak semata wayang mungkin salah satu alasannya, dan juga soal orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya...apa harus dengan menikahinya? Hah, yang benar saja!

"argghhh!" sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa empuk diseberang eomma dan appanya yang kini juga ikut duduk kembali.

"bertemu dengannya saja aku tidak pernah bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengannya?"

"kau bertemu dengannya setiap hari sehun" nyona oh tersenyum.

"mworago? nugu?"

"sebentar lagi dia samp—"

"maaf saya terlambat"

"kau?" mata sehun membulat sempurna. Bukankah dia orang yang selalu membersihkan kamar rawatnya setiap pagi dan sore hari? Jadi? Dia yang akan menjadi 'istri' nya? Manis sih tapi hey! dia namja, masa iya jeruk makan jeruk? Seorang oh sehun akan menikah dengan seorang cleaning service? Terlebih lagi usianya 4 tahun diatas sehun. Sungguh kenyataan yang benar-benar membuat perut sehun mual.

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Membayangkan kejadian 2 minggu lalu membuat sehun bergidik, rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya menguar entah kemana. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan terciumlah aroma sabun dan shampoo yang sangat segar diindera penciuman sehun.

"kau yakin tidak ingin mandi? Rasanya segar sekali" namja -istri sehun- yang menawarinya mandi sedang mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan handuk.

Tanpa ada jawaban sehun mengambil handuk dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit, dia keluar dengan keadaan tak jauh beda seperti istrinya tadi, mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah karena keramas.

"sudah selesai ya? Ini ku buatkan susu coklat hangat untuk mu. Setelah itu kau pasti bisa tidur nyenyak" lihat betapa perhatiannya _istri tercinta_ sehun,tanpa dimintapun dia bisa mengerti apa yang diperlukan suaminya.

Luhan berjalan masuk kekamar mereka dan meletakkan segelas susu yang dibawanya dari dapur ke nakas yang ada disamping kiri ranjang mereka. Semenjak pertemuan mereka -saat sehun sudah tau mereka akan dinikahkan- sehun tidak pernah bicara padanya. Jangankan satu kata, satu huruf pun tidak -kecuali saat janji suci pernikahan mereka- katakanlah luhan bodoh, selalu berbicara pada sehun walau kenyataannya sehun tidak akan pernah membalas perkataannya sedikit pun. Pembawaan Luhan yang ceria, membuat dia terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sikap dingin sehun, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah merasakan sesak di dadanya. Tapi luhan bersyukur, karena hal-hal yang dilakukan luhan untuk suaminya tidak pernah mendapat penolakan. Seperti sekarang, sehun duduk dipinggir ranjang mereka dan meminum susu buatan luhan.

"kau pasti sangat lelah" luhan memposisikan diri dibelakang sehun dan perlahan memijit bahu kokoh sang suami dengan penuh perasaan.

Tak ada penolakan, karena sehun memang perlu pijatan seperti ini disaat lelah benar-benar menderanya. Gelas yang ada di tangan sehun sudah kosong. Luhan juga sudah menghentikan pijatannya.

"tidurlah sehun. Jaljayo" luhan memposisikan dirinya berbaring disusul sehun disebelahnya. Luhan tidur memunggunggi sehun karena dia tau diri, sehun pasti tidak mau tidur sambil berhadapan dan memandang wajahnya. Wajah orang yang tidak pernah diharapkannya menjadi pendamping hidup, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran luhan sekarang. Luhan tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya dia juga namja normal, tapi entah kenapa saat mendengar penjelasan nyonya Oh dia mau-mau saja menerimanya, terlebih saat melihat wajah sehun, siapa yang tidak terpana melihat namja setampan sehun? Serta semua kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Apa mungkin karena efek dikecewakan yeoja 3 tahun lalu membuat luhan dengan mudahnya menyetujui menikah dengan seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya? Hanya luhan yang tau.

.

.

.

Namja tampan berkulit seputih susu itu membuka mata perlahan. Sudah pagi rupanya. ia menoleh kesamping dan tidak menemukan luhan disana. Tak ingin ambil pusing, dia melangkah kekamar mandi. Ternyata luhan sudah menyiapkan handuk untuknya mandi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Terlihatlah namja yang tadi malam tidur bersamanya tengah menata makanan dimeja dengan apron pink yang masih melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Sadar ada yang memperhatikan, luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati suaminya dengan stelan jas rapi. Ya sehun memang tidak mengambil cuti sama sekali, untuk apa cuti? Bukankah itu hanya dilakukan untuk pasangan yang akan berbulan madu? Sedangkan mereka, apa yang akan dilakukan selama cuti, jangankan melakukan hal yang berbau suami istri, ciuman saja hanya sekali setelah mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

'_sehun ah, makin hari kau makan tampan'_ batin luhan. "eoh? Kau sudah bangun ya. Selamat pagi. Ayo duduk, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" luhan berkata lembut sambil menarik kursi untuk sehun duduk. Sehunpun menurutinya tanpa banyak komentar. Dengan cekatan luhan menyendokan nasi goreng seafood yang dibuatnya ke piring sehun, menuangkan susu kegelas, kemudian luhan melepaskan apron yang dipakainya dan menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri. Hening, hanya ada dentingan sendok dan garpu yang menjadi backsound acara sarapan mereka pagi ini.

'_enak, ku akui makannya sangat enak. Seperti masakan eomma' _gumam sehun dalam hati.

Sarapan mereka sudah selesai, sehun mengambil tas kerjanya dan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu. Saat sehun baru saja membuka pintu, suara luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kebelakang. "hati-hati. Jangan pulang larut malam" ucap luhan tersenyum sambil merapikan dasi dan jas sehun. Sehun tak menjawab lalu berbalik dan keluar rumah, masuk dalam mobil kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"sehun, kapan kau mau bicara padaku? Apa aku sangat menyebalkan dimatamu?" luhan mendesah pelan kemudian menutup pintu. _'Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, karena selama hidupku aku merasa belum pernah menjadi orang benar'_

.

.

.

Sehun tengah menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota seoul pagi ini. pikirannya tidak fokus. "wae? Kau selalu bersikap baik padaku. Padahal semenjak berangkat ke canada untuk menikah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bicara padamu. Aku selalu dingin padamu tapi kenapa kau begitu perhatian? Argghhh" sehun mengacak rambutnya. "jangan sampai yang aku takutkan terjadi luhan"

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki lift untuk menuju ruang kerjanya dilantai 18 dan kebetulan ada kai disana.

"uwo... pengantin baru langsung masuk kerja eoh?" ucap kai sedikit meledeknya. Untungnya hanya mereka berdua yang ada didalam lift.

"aku sedang tidak mood adu mulut denganmu" jawab sehun datar.

"aigo, wae? Apa service luhan tidak memuaskan hm?" otak mesum kai mulai kumat.

"jaga bicaramu, apa kau mau aku membocorkan rahasia besarmu yang suka mengoleksi film porno dan sering menservice milikmu sendiri dikamar mandi sambil mengerang nama kyungsoo?" kali ini wajah tanpa ekspresi sehun berubah menjadi wajah penuh seringaian licik. Sehun memang normal, tapi disekitarnya banyak yang menjalin hubungan sesama, jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"ya! Awas saja kalau berani mengatakannya pada kyungsoo-"

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai 5 dan menampilkan namja bermata bulat dihadapan mereka yang kini melangkah masuk.

"seperti ada yang membicarakanku?" ucap namja yang baru masuk ke dalam lift. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar kata kyungsoo dari mulut kai.

"pagi kyung, ne tadi kai membicarakanmu. Dia bilang kau makin hari makin manis" sambar sehun. Sedangkan kai hanya melotot menatapnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan kyungsoo? Dia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai 18, sehun keluar dari sana namun sebelum itu dia menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda calon pasangan yang ada dibelakangnya. "selamat bersenang-senang. Sampai jumpa" sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah kyungsoo.

'_oh sehun, awas kau. Akan ku balas, lihat saja nanti' _umpat kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali sehun melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Seminggu ditinggalkannya, pekerjaan sudah menumpuk sebanyak ini. tak terbayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalauu dia mengambil cuti bulan madu, bisa-bisa harus menginap dikantor beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"ya Tuhan, kenapa banyak sekali?" sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jasnya entah dimana dia menaruhnya, kemejanya yang kini sudah tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana, dasi yang sudah ditarik longgar.

2 jam kemudian, semua pekerjaannya selesai. Sehun melirik arlojinya. "astaga, sudah lewat tengah malam" sehun menepuk jidatnya. Membereskan semua barangnya kemudian bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

Di Rumah, luhan yang tadi mondar mandir diruang tamu akhirnya memilih kembali kedapur. Makanan yang dimasaknya spesial untuk sehun sudah dingin dari beberapa jam lalu. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah jam 12 lewat, namun sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan terlalu sungkan untuk menghubunginya, takut mengganggu dan membuat sehun tambah tidak menyukainya.

Luhan duduk dan menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja dengan berbantalkan tangan. Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk akhirnya luhan pun terlelap.

Setengah jam setelah luhan tertidur, terdengar pintu depan dibuka, menampakkan seorang namja yang benar-benar berantakan. Sehun kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk, mungkin efek karena terlalu lelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ditambah lagi dia tidak ada istirahat setelah pulang dari canada selain tidur kemarin malam.

Perlahan sehun menaiki anak tangga dan akhirnya sampai dikamar. Tanpa basi basi, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur king size itu dan terlelap.

.

.

.

"eungh" sehun melenguh pelan. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya. Sehun kemudian duduk dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, melirik sejenak kearah jam yang ada dinakas samping ranjang. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 9, dan sehun tidak berniat untuk buru-buru hari ini. tadi malam dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan agar bisa libur. Ya, walau bagaimanapu dia bukan robot dan memang harus mengambil cuti beberapa hari, jadi hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan dia tidak akan masuk kerja.

Merasa ada yang kurang, sehun menoleh kesampingnya dan tidak menemukan luhan disana. Ah tentu saja luhan sudah bangun pikirnya. Ia pun menuju kamar mandi, tapi tidak menemukan handuk yang harusnya luhan siapkan untuknya. Mungkin dia lupa. Usai mandi, sehun menuju dapur, cacing diperutnya sudah meronta minta makan.

Sehun terkejut, karena melihat luhan tertidur dimeja makan dan menemukan makanan yang lumayan banyak juga disana, sepertinya makanan itu sudah tidak layak makan. Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Jadi? Tadi malam luhan memasak dan menunggunya pulang sampai tertidur disini? Benar-benar bodoh pikir sehun. Sehun menggoyang pelan bahu luhan, namun yang bersangkutan tak merespon sama sekali.

Mulai bosan menggungcang bahu luhan, dia memegang kepala luhan menengadahkannya bermaksud melihat wajahnya. Pucat. Sehun sedikit terkejut kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening luhan. Sangat panas. "Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau menunggku ha? Sampai-sampai demam begini" sehun menggerutu pelan. Terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit panik. Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal kekamar mereka dan langsung menghubungi dokter keluarga untuk mengecek keadaan luhan, tidak lupa menghubungi eommanya.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya sehun yang kini tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"dia hanya kelelahan, saat dia bangun, berikan obat yang sudah saya letakkan dinakas setelah dia makan. Besok demamnya pasti sudah sembuh"

"ah begitu, gamsahamnida dokter" sehun membungkuk yang diikuti sang dokter.

"baiklah, saya permisi dulu" pamit dokter.

Beberapa menit setelah dokter itu pulang, eomma sehun datang dan langsung masuk kekamar.

"sehun, bagaimana keadaan luhan?" eomma sehun langsung duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam halus tangan luhan.

"seperti yang eomma lihat" jawab sehun acuh sambil duduk disofa yang ada dikamar itu.

"kau apakan luhan sampai begini huh?" eomma luhan terlihat kesal pada sehun.

"eomma, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Salahnya sendiri kenapa mau menungguku sampai larut malam dan tertidur dimeja dap-" sehun merapatkan mulutnya.

"mworago? Kau... kenapa kau masuk kerja hah? Bukankah sudah eomma katakan kau harusnya libur dulu. Pernikahanmu bahkan belum sampai 2 minggu sehun. Lihat, karena ulahmu menantu eomma jadi sakit" eomma sehun mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan milik luhan.

"ya! Anak eomma itu aku atau dia? kenapa eomma lebih memperhatikannya?" sehun tak terima dan sedikit merengek pada eommanya.

"karena kau menyebalkan oh sehun, tak jauh beda dengan appamu!"

"eungh..." disela perdebatan ibu dan anak itu, terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir mungil luhan, sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan tidak jelas ditelinganya mungkin.

"luhan. Sayang kau sudah bangun? Kau makan dulu ya. Eomma sudah membelikanmu bubur sebelum kesini, karena eomma tau suami mu itu tidak akan bisa membuat bubur untukmu"

"eomma, kenapa ada disini? Ah jam berapa ini. aku harus memasak untuk sehun sarapan" luhan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya namun ditahan oleh nyonya Oh.

"lihat, bahkan saat sakit saja dia tetap memperhatikanmu daripada kesehatannya sendiri" omel nyonya Oh pada anak semata wayangnya, yang terkena omel hanya mendengus.

"ada apa ini.. sehun kenapa kau tidak ke kantor?" luhan mengkerutkan dahi bingung.

"luhan dengarkan eomma. 2 minggu kedepan sehun akan libur. Jadi kalian bebas mau melakukan apapun, jalan-jalan, bersantai, belanja, apa saja yang menyenangkan" sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan protes namun gagal. Ancaman nyonya Oh lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya.

"tidak ada penolakan, awas kalau kau berani membantah, eomma akan menyuruh kalian pindah kerumah eomma! Sekarang kau suapi luhan, berikan obatnya dan rawat dia dengan baik" perintah nyonya Oh.

"eomma aku tidak apa-a-"

"luhan kalau kau menyayangi eomma, turuti saja kata-kata eomma"

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan wajah ditekuk sehun mendekat ke ranjang, mengambil bubur yang dibeli eommanya dan mulai menyuapkannya ke mulut luhan. Luhan awalnya hendak menolak karena ia takut pada sehun, entahlah takut bagaimana yang dirasakan luhan. Namun ia lebih takut lagi kalau tidak menerima suapan dari sehun karena mata nyonya Oh terus mengintimidasi mereka berdua.

"bagus. Ingat sehun, kau harus merawatnya dengan baik. Eomma pergi dulu" nyonya Oh melenggang pergi, meninggalkan kedua insan yang kini diselimuti aura yang tidak mengenakkan (read: canggung). Sehun baru saja akan menyuapkan sesendok bubur lagi namun ditahan oleh luhan. Luhan mengambil alih mangkuk dan sendok yang dipegang sehun. Sehun menatap luhan bingung.

"eomma sudah pergi, kau tidak usah menyuapi ku lagi, aku bisa sendiri" luhan tersenyum "Emh, dan maaf karena aku kau jadi dimarahi eomma" luhan menyuapkan bubur kemulutnya sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa sehun tak beranjak dari posisinya, dia kini sibuk memainkan smartphonenya. Merasa luhan sudah selesai dengan makannya, dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan mengambil beberapa obat dari nakas juga segelas air putih. Memberikannya pada luhan.

"gomawo" ucap luhan dan meminum obatnya. Setelahnya sehun meninggalkan kamar mereka tanpa ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan merasa kebosanan, daritadi dia hanya mengganti-ganti channel tv tanpa berniat menontonnya. Setelah minum obat tadi, luhan kembali tertidur. Saat terbangun hari sudah sore dan luhan tidak menemukan sehun dirumah mereka. Tiba-tiba luhan menepuk jidatnya. "kenapa aku bisa lupa?" luhan bergegas ke taman belakang rumah, memasang selang pada kran kemudian menghidupkannya. Sebelum berangkat ke canada luhan memang meminta agar taman belakang ditanami bunga-bunga agar dia tidak terlalu bosan dirumah dan bisa merawat bunga-bunga itu sambil menunggu sehun pulang kantor.

Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil menyirami bunga-bunganya, setelahnya luhan tersenyum puas karena sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Langkahnya mendekat kebunga lili putih, menundukkan tubuhnya, mencium aroma bunga lili putih tersebut dan tersenyum sambil menutup mata. Luhan tak menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

'_Hei, kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata seperti itu?' _Tanpa sadar tangan sehun bergerak untuk mengabadikan moment yang ada dihadapannya sekarang dengan smarphone miliknya, kemudian kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Sehun masih betah memperhatikan luhan dari pintu dapur sampai akhirnya luhan menoleh dan terkejut.

"se-sehun. Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah pulang jadi aku tidak menyambutmu" luhan mendekat kearah sehun yang sedang memegang beberapa kantong plastik ditangan kirinya. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan luhan, sehun memeberikan kantong plastik itu pada luhan. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan luhan yang masih diam diambang pintu.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu, kini tengah duduk berhadapan dimeja makan, mereka akan makan malam sebentar lagi. setelah menyiapkan makanan dipiring sehun dan menuangkan minuman, luhan kembali ketempat duduknya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit err merenung mungkin. Entah kenapa luhan malah berfikir kalau sehun tidak menyukai masakannya sampai membeli makanan diluar, luhan merasa kecewa karena hal yang sebenarnya belum tentu benar.

Sehun yang baru saja akan menuapkan makanan kemulutnya kini menutup mulutnya kembali dan meletakkan sendoknya dipiring.

"makananmu sangat enak, bahkan mirip masakan eomma. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah makanya aku membeli makanan diluar" setelah mengucapkannya, sehun melanjutkan makannya.

Sedangkan luhan, dia hanya bisa menatap sehun dengan mata rusanya yang kini melebar. Mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Apa sehun baru saja bicara padanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bahkan sehun memuji masakannya? Hah yang benar saja? Rasanya luhan belum percaya. Dan lagi dia berkata seolah tau benar apa yang ada diotak luhan sekarang. Apa dia punya indra keenam?

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai, sehun kembali ke kamar sedangkan luhan mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Sehun merebahkan diri di ranjang king size miliknya yang sekarang jadi milik luhan. Memejamkan mata sebentar untuk merefresh pikirannya.

"_AKHH"_

Teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari bawah membuat sehun langsung terduduk karena kaget. Matanya melotot, "luhan?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo, bagaimana ceritanya? Yang nunggu nc harap sabar ya, karena awal-awal chapter ini akan menjelaskan gimana mereka yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai ada rasa. Jadi ga mungkin langsung nc'an. Konfliknya juga belum ada. Mungkin ff ini bakalan panjang ceritanya.

Oia, rara bakal hiatus nulis sekitar 2-3 minggu karena ada kesibukan, jadi harap bersabar untuk kelanjutannya ya. Tapi tenang aja, ff ini bakal tetetp dilanjut kok habis hiatus selesai ^^

Review dari semua sangat dibutuhkan, makin banyak yg review makin cepet juga rara usahain update ceritanya biar ga nunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

**Big Thanks to**

**Novey, SMKA, sera, HyunRa, kim heeki, salmaknae, immafujoshi, BoemWonkyu'98, lisnana1, , thehunnie, hunhanie, siscaMinstalove, asroyasrii, , park soohee, , ia, IkaIkaHun11**

.

.

.

Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu. Buat yang udah review, fav n follow makasih banyak. Jeongmal gamsahamnida yeorobundeul xD

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya juseyo ^^ see ya


End file.
